Seductora Pasión
by killingdolly
Summary: A la media noche Bella Swan cumpliria 29 años, ¡Y aun era virgen!. Asi que por orgullo y dinero decide contratar a un gigolo. Pero lo que no sabia Bella Swan es que se habia equivocado de hombre.¡se habia acostado con su nuevo jefe!.AU. All Human.
1. Introducción

_Twilight no me pertenece. Solo el trama es mio._

_

* * *

_

"**Seductora Pasión"**

**Introducción.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, _"Bella Swan",_ actualmente todo en mi vida va bien, trabajo en _"Ediciones Twilight" _estoy a punto de escribir mi cuarto libro de una saga que se ha hecho muy famosa, aun mantengo a mis amigos de la Preparatoria, mis mejores amigos son los gemelos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie, Jasper es un reconocido Psicólogo y Rosalie es una importante abogada. Mis Padres, Renee y Charlie se encuentran _"recorriendo el mundo"_ supuestamente, creo que ahora están en Australia, -la verdad no tengo ni idea- Tengo un departamento en New York, es grande y lujoso ah y ¡un jacuzzi!, no carezco de dinero ni de lujos, he salido con varios chicos, pero nada relevante ni que me atraiga mucho la atención, básicamente tengo una vida perfecta… o agradable ¿Mencione que tengo 28 años y soy _Virgen_?.

¡Si lo sabía, siempre se me olvida mencionarlo! Pero es la verdad, tengo 28 años y soy virgen, no es que no tenga nada en contra el sexo antes de matrimonio, pero siempre creo que tuve… miedo, la verdad no lo se, pero nunca de todas las oportunidades que se me vinieron nunca lo hice, ¿Por qué? _No lo se_, aunque el chico realmente me gustara simplemente no lo podía hacer.

Hace años hice un pacto con Rosalie, -aproximadamente a los 15 años - realmente no recuerdo porque lo hicimos, creo que fue por el hecho de que le robamos una botella de _licor _al Padre de ella y Jasper, pero habíamos apostado que íbamos a tener sexo antes de los 29 años lo haríamos _por amor o alcohol_ o si no perderíamos 500 dólares si se pasaba el plazo, era más que obvio que Rosalie la perdió, basta con ver como se besa con Emmett –su novio- o claro en mi caso encontrarlos en plena acción ¡en mi sofá!.

Pero Hoy cambiaria, ¡ _ni loca_ pagaría 500 dólares! No era cuestión de dinero, era cuestión de puro _orgullo_, tendría sexo. Y que mejor que un experto, o en otro termino un _Gigoló._

Hoy doce de septiembre ala medianoche, volarían mis 28 años y también mi virginidad.

_Pero lo no que no sabía "Bella Swan" es que pasaría despues ni que consecuencias traerá…_


	2. Sentir

**Atención: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga Crepúsculo. Solo la trama es mia._

_

* * *

  
_

**Seductora Pasión.**

**I.- Sentir**

_Yo quería dormir contigo y tú no querías dormir sola...__  
y nos dieron las diez y las once, las doce y la una  
y las dos y las tres  
y desnudos al amanecer nos encontró la luna. _

Son las 10:50pm, alrededor de diez minutos "Desconocido" vendrá.

"Desconocido" es el nombre del chico que quitaría mi virginidad, en la agencia no me dijeron como era físicamente ni nada de eso, solo dijeron que estaría aquí a las once en punto.

Y faltaban diez minutos para eso, no iba mentir, estaba muy, muy nerviosa, hoy perdería mi inocencia, y con nada menos que un gigoló. Aun no sé cómo le voy a hacer para quitar mi vergüenza, es decir, estoy aquí sentada en mi sillón con un diminuto camisón blanco (irónico) y una bata corta de seda rosa pálido, esperando a un gigoló que me desflorara y tenía 29 años.

_Patético._

El sonido del timbre me despertó de mis pensamientos, remplazándolo por nerviosismo ¿Ya era hora? ¿Es un error? ¿Qué hago?

Sin contestar ninguna de mis preguntas me fui directo hacia la puerta. No creo que debería hacer algo, digo, es su trabajo deben comenzar ellos ¿no?

Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarme con el hombre más guapo y sensual que mis inocentes ojos hayan visto alguna vez. Su torso cubierto por una camiseta de botones blanca que marcaba sus fuertes abdominales, el cabello de un color extraño entre dorado y rojizo caía sensualmente sobre su frente, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes me habían hipnotizado que si me pidiera saltar a un acantilado, lo haría sin dudar.

—Hola, este… yo… hum… —Tartamudeo el hombre, su voz era viril y aun así suave. Nunca escuche un tartamudeo tan hermoso.

—Se quién eres, —le interrumpí. Sin saber qué hacer, le invite a pasar a casa. Supongo que esto no es tan fácil como pensaba.

— ¿Te apetecería vino?, —pregunte un poco nerviosa si saber qué hacer.

—Si no es molestia, —

—Enseguida vuelvo. —

Tanto como llegue a la cocina tome dos copas rápidamente, asombrosamente no las estrelle, y las llene de Medoc. Cuando fui nuevamente a la sala, lo encontré sentado en mi viejo sofá marrón.

—Hola, —El pareció un poco sorprendido.

—Espero que te guste, es Medoc, —

—Buen gusto, —Me dedico una arqueada sonrisa que casi hace que mi cayera al suelo debido a lo debilitadas que se encontraban mis rodillas.

Me senté aun lado de el, a una distancia correcta. No tenía idea que hacer.

— ¿Entonces escribes? — hizo un señalamiento hacia mi pila de libros, todos míos.

—Si, —

—Bueno, eso fue una pregunta estúpida. — ¿Pregunta estúpida?

—Yo he leído todos tus libros, y sinceramente me parecen fascinantes, —No sé que me hizo sonrojar más, su sonrisa o el hecho de que encontraba fascínate mi escritura. —Si no es muy insensible ¿Qué te ha inspirado?

Si, un gigoló preguntado por tus escritos era algo raro, pero más aun me agradaba.

—Bueno, principalmente creo que me inspiro de todo lo de mi alrededor, A veces me siento en una plaza a que cerca y veo pasar a toda esa gente imaginando toda su historia o simplemente el ver el rostro de una persona pasar por la calle, ver una pareja o unos niños jugando, hace que mi mente simplemente vuele. —Admití.

— ¿Cuál crees que sea mi historia? —su aliento caliente y viril me dio de lleno en la cara. No supe quien fue el que se empezó a acercar, pero no me importo, no podía pensar adecuadamente con su rostro a tan pocos centímetros del mío.

—Aun no la imagino, —Susurre para no romper el ambiente. En menos de un segundo, y sin saber quien empezó, nuestros labios chocaron, haciéndome ya consiente de la tensión que sentía en mi bajo estomago.

Retiro lo que he dicho, no ha sido difícil, es la sensación más placentera que alguna vez haya experimentado. Los suaves labios de él se movían con tanta pasión sobre los míos, y me descubrí pensando que quería tener la sensación de sus demandantes labios por todo mi cuerpo.

Como si de instinto se tratara mis brazos se amoldaron alrededor de su cuello empezando a masajear su nuca y su sedoso cabello. Y el aprovecho para acariciar toda mi espalda apretándome cada vez más a el, y estaba más que agradecida, la sensación de mi torso cubierto solo por seda contra la suya aun cubierta me hacia querer arrancarle de una buena vez toda ropa que le cubriera.

Dejo de apretarme hacia el sabiendo perfectamente que yo no podía irme, no es que quisiera, y con la punta de sus dedos empezó a acariciar un lado de mis pechos, sentía una excitación dolorosa, quería que dejara de jugar, quería que me hiciera suya.

Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente dejo mis labios terminando el apasionado beso con otro a un más tierno y suave, pero eso no dejo que me apartara de él y ni de él a mí, sus labios fueron reclamantes contra mi cuello haciendo un largo camino.

Sus dedos acariciando mi pecho, su boca besando y lamiendo mi cuello, apretándome contra él, todas las sensaciones se estaban acumulando creando la acuosidad de mi centro. Reclame de nuevo sus labios, mi beso fue demandante haciéndolo saber de mi necesidad de él, sus labios y su lengua en cambio esta vez acariciaron mas despacio mi boca, haciéndolo suave. Pero yo no quería que fuera suave, yo quería que fuera demandante, como lo era yo con él.

De pronto sus dedos dejaron de acariciar mis pechos remplazándolo por su palma, me estremecí de placer, me había tomado desprevenida y la sorpresa lo hacía mas excitante. Un movimiento en falso me hizo notar su excitación, sentir su excitación era la cosa mas erótica y placentera que me haya causado, y me hizo gemir descontroladamente sobre su boca.

Esto lo incito a más, queriendo cada vez más, acariciándome descontroladamente los brazos, las piernas, mis pechos. Su mano derecha ascendía y descendía acariciando mi pierna, jugando conmigo, sentí su mano removiendo parte de mi camisón para acariciarme incluso más, pero yo quería aun más. Aleje mi mano de su nuca descendiendo por sus fuertes brazos a su mano, la cual tome y lo obligue a acariciarme más, quería que entendiera mi necesidad.

El aparentemente entendió, por que empezó a remover mi camisón, lo ayude a sacármelo por la cabeza con apuro, de pronto me encontré solo con unas panties de encaje y lo demás de mi cuerpo desnudo, el tardo unos minutos observándome, obviamente él había visto demás cuerpos desnudos y aun más hermosos, pero verlo tragar en seco y sonriendo solo para mi hacia que mi poco ego subiera.

No tardo en reclamar de nuevo mi boca y yo no tarde en complacer sus demandas, la sensación de mis pechos desnudos contra él me hizo darme cuenta que el aun tenía demasiada ropa, pase mis dedos sobre su pecho y se sentía tan fuerte y duro, me pregunte que sería sentir besarlo. Lo descubriré en poco tiempo, me respondí.

Lentamente desabroche cada uno de los botones de su camiseta, tocando cada poco de piel que descubría. El gimió contra mi boca, decidí que quería más de ese sonido.

Cuando descubrí todo su pecho acariciando sus brazos en el momento retire la estorbosa camiseta, no tarde en acariciar su pecho con mis manos y jugar un poco con él. El dejo mis labios y los paso de mi mejilla a mi oreja, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo, gemí.

—Quiero tomarte, quiero que gimas por mí, besarte cada parte del cuerpo, —su voz a terciopelada me susurro, gemí de nuevo sin poder controlarme, lo necesitaba tanto como él me necesitaba, urgentemente.

Dándome cuenta del lugar donde nos encontrábamos y sin dejar de besarlo lo dirigí torpemente ya trompicones a mi habitación. Le hecho una ojeada a mi recamara antes de ponerme delicadamente sobre la cama. Me estremecí contra el tacto de las frías sabanas y hasta ahora me di cuenta de cuan caliente estaba.

Delicadamente se poso sobre mi sin poner todo su peso, me sentí apretada y aun así quería estar más apretada con él, sus labios ya no fueron ni a mi boca ni a mi cuello, si no se dirigieron directamente hacia mis pechos, gemí incontrolablemente ante la sensación de sus boca besando y lamiendo mis pechos, a él le gustaban mis gemidos y quería hacerme gemir mas y yo no protestaría por eso, por lo que tomo mi aureola contra sus labios, mordiéndola un poco, eso definitivamente me hizo aumentar mis gemidos.

Lamio, beso y mordió cada uno de mis pechos.

Dejo mis pechos y callo mis gemidos con un ferviente beso, tomando mis labios con exigencia. Aproveche, no sin un poco de dificultad, para desatarle el cinturón y el pantalón, bajando este con ayuda de mis piernas.

Estábamos en par en par. Ahora podía sentirlo –casi completamente- su piel era cálida al contacto con la mia, y sus caliente labios no dejaban de besar mi cuerpo.

Entre besos y caricias sentí que ya no podía mas, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba ahora. Mi dolorosa excitación cada vez más se extendía y me sentía _muy _mojada. Comencé a tomar temblorosamente con mis dedos el elástico de sus bóxers azules, bajándolo. Cuando estuvo liberado, no pude evitar soltar un gritito y gemir. Su protuberancia era aun más grande de lo que me había imaginado, no sé como entraría en mi.

El sin embargo sonrió un poco, ante de apartarse de mi vista y empezar a besar mis pechos, pasando a mi abdomen y cada vez mas abajo, jugando con su lengua el inicio de mis panties. No podía ni siquiera gemir, el placer era demasiado.

Con cuidado y con sus dientes bajo mis panties, casi volviéndome loca, cuando las panties estuvieron en un lugar lejano, me observo detenidamente, como si estuviera grabando en su mente cada parte de mi. Obviamente me sonroje.

—Hermosa. —Fue la única palabra que dijo. Antes de besar de nuevo mi abdomen y pasar a mi intimidad. Grite, en serio grite.

Sus calientes labios besaron los míos mojados, y de pronto tan rápido como me beso se fue. Casi llore por eso.

Mis labios se amoldaban a los de el tan perfectamente, sus labios eran adictos, una placentera adición.

Sabía que esto no podía durar para siempre, que para mañana no estará, pero por esta noche, solo por esta noche, el seria mio y solo mio.

Sus dedos acariciaron gentilmente mi intimidad, jugando con ella, sabiendo cuanto me molestaba. Quería tenerlo, quería tenerlo ahora. Sus dedos jugaron un poco mas sin entrar.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, ahora —Susurre sobre su boca, rogando por que me hiciera casa.

Y así lo hizo.

Entro despacio, y yo quería sentirlo más cerca. Sabía que dolería, pero valdría totalmente la pena.

En un moviendo amable y gentil tomo mi virginidad y me desfloro. Pareció un poco sorprendió por eso, pero no dejo de hacer nuestra danza.

Dolía, dolía mucho, estaba acostumbrada al dolor debido a mis caídas, pero aun así dolía, como si te arrancaran un pedacito de carne. Pero rápidamente el dolor fue remplazado por un inmenso placer.

Se movía despacio y cuidadoso, pero yo quería mas y sabia que él se estaba controlando, quería sentir esa deliciosa fricción carne con carne aun mas rápido.

Levante y menee un poco las cadera haciéndolo saber de mi necesidad. El entendió e instantáneamente comenzó a ir más rápido y más profundo, no pude evitar que mis piernas se enrollaran en su cintura queriéndolo tener más cerca, y mis pies levantándose debido al placer.

Si, definitivamente esto era mejor que volar.

El placer era tan inmenso, y sentí un presión en mi bajo estomago, queriendo ir más rápido, queriendo ser liberada.

Empecé a moverme contra el causando que nuestras caderas chocaran, los gemidos era aun más altos. Sus gemidos eran música de los ángeles para mis oídos.

Unos movimientos mas y explote. El orgasmo dio de lleno. El placer era indescriptible.

Sentí que él se derramaba ante mí, logrando también el placer de un orgasmo.

Fue terriblemente excitante y pacifico ver su rostro después de aquel placer.

Salió de mi igual de cuidadoso de cómo entro. Deje reposar mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo paz.

Estaba cansada, pero la paz estaba ahí con nosotros, traída por nuestro placer.

Deje cerrar mis ojos, soñando como seria despertarme y tenerlo aun conmigo.

* * *

_Gracias chicas, aceptaron muy bien esta historia ¡15 comentarios en el primer capi!, en serio, me casaria con ustedes._

_Buenos chicas ¿Qué les pareció el lemmon?, Es mi primer lemmon oficial, ¿Horrible, hermoso, quemémonoslo?_

_Espero que les guste, por que queria poner mas. _

_Muuchas gracias a todas!!!, probablemente mañana responda todos sus reviews, :D ya que no tuve tiempo TT._

_En fin_

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. Oh, Oh

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Seductora Pasión.**

**II.—Oh, Oh.**

_Aquí estoy buscando alguna señal de ida  
Sostienes mi mano, pero ¿realmente me necesitas?  
Supongo que es hora de dejarte ir  
He estado pensando en ti_**  
**—Thinking About You; Nora Roberts.

La molesta luz traspasó mis parpados. No quería abrir los ojos, no aún.

Pareciera como si todo fuera un sueño, como si ahora en vez de estar enredada en las sabanas de mi cama, estuviera en una nube del mismo cielo. Como de pronto todo se sentía tan cálido.

Sonreí tontamente. ¡Había perdido mi virginidad!, Isabella Swan por fin había perdido la virginidad; Mi orgullo se fue por los cielos, yo me eleve hasta el cielo. Fue como si ubiera ganado un estúpido premio o algo, como si por primera vez había dejado de lado mi timidez y habría nacido mi parte valiente.

Abrí los ojos con rapidez.

Y Me arrepentí instantemente.

El lugar a mi lado estaba solo. Como se supone que debería de ser. Sentí un poco de decepción, el no estaba aquí para desearme buenos días, o incluso que la noche de ayer fue realmente maravillosa, y demonios, yo sabía que nunca lo vería de nuevo.

Cuando comenzaba a sentarme, sentí un pequeño y molesto tirón en mi bajo vientre, una clara prueba de lo que no solo perder tu virginidad es placentero, sino también doloroso.

Con sumo cuidado me levante de mi cama, ¡Demonios! Dolía un montón, no tanto como la noche anterior, pero creo que soy demasiado llorona.

El agua caliente de la ducha funciono realmente bien, y en pocos segundos me encontré olvidando el dolor de mi centro y comenzando relajarme un poco. Se sintió casi tan bien como, cuando ayer después del clímax, llego esa paz interminable, como si aquella tranquilidad fuera irrompible y todo, en ese momento, no importara nada, no tienes pensamientos o preocupaciones, y solo estuvimos solos nosotros dos, solo nosotros y aquella paz.

Los intensos momentos de la noche anterior, pasaban muy vividos tras mis ojos.

Después de la ducha, aproveche que el día estaba cálido y me puse un ligero vestido color azul de verano. Aparte de que probablemente, ahora con este ligero dolor, la mezclilla dura y fría definitivamente no me iría muy bien.

Suspire cuando entre a mi habitación. Toda la habitación estaba llena de _ese_ olor, el olor del sexo, pero también pude identificar su olor. Su increíble olor masculino, ese olor que me dómino por completo la noche anterior.

No quería ponerme unos zapatos, por lo que solo me pondría unas cómodas pantuflas; Fue en el momento en que me agachaba para tomarlas, cuando lo note.

Un pequeño y cuadrado pañuelo, de un color nata, descansaba sobre la almohada de mi cama. Su almohada.

Con rapidez lo tome entre mis dedos, el suave lino se escurría entre mis dedos. Y con rapidez, casi por instinto, lo lleve a mi nariz; inhale su olor profundamente, perdiéndome ante los recuerdos.

Lo sé, bastante patético.

Lo mire atentamente un par de segundos, antes de darme cuenta de algo; Un pequeño bordado se encontraba en la esquina.

Ahí, bordado perfectamente con una hilaza brillante y dorada, con una fina y elegante escritura, se encontraban unas iniciales.

_E.C._

¿E.C?, ¿Son sus iniciales? Deben serlo, ¿No?.

Cualquiera que fuera su significado, si eran sus iniciales o si fuera sólo un simple pañuelo y E.C sólo fuera el logo de una fábrica de pañuelos, lo guarde en mi cajón.

—Soy bastante patética, — Me dije a mi misma.

Tome una larga bocanada de aire, antes de irme hacia la cocina. De nuevo, pude oler toda su esencia por los pasillos de mi casa.

Empecé a hacer mis pastelitos de vainilla especiales, por mi cumpleaños. Desde que tuve quince, Rosalie, Jasper y yo – y Recientemente Emmett— siempre hemos celebrado nuestros cumpleaños juntos. Nos haríamos un desayuno súper cargado y delicioso, en mi caso, me pasaría parte de la mañana en leer un libro o escribir un poco, luego, por la tarde, vendrían mis amigos y disfrutaríamos con un poco de música, alcohol y póker.

Decidí ir a mi contestadora, era seguro que mis amigos ya me hubieran llamado por mi cumpleaños, siempre me llaman temprano en la mañana para que tenga un buen dia. Cuando fui, sonreí, me fije que tenía razón.

El sonido de mi contestadora timbró.

_Bella, más bien que estés ahí, voy a llegar más temprano que los demás, para darte mi regalo especial… Oh, por cierto, espero que tengas por ahí los quinientos dólares, ¡Aun no lo olvido! …Soy Rose, por cierto._

Me sonreí. Hoy no era el día de perder quinientos dólares en una apuesta.

"_Hey, Bella ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, ¡Espero que me ames! ¡Te conseguí un pastal de pan de chocolate, relleno de chocolate, glass de chocolate y todo de chocolate!... Al rato iré, ¡Espero que al menos estés despierta!... Soy Jasper"_

Si, cuando se habla de chocolate. Jasper es el primero.

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Porque eres un buena compañera, porque eres una buena compañera! ¡Que cada vez se hace más vieja!, ¡Soy Emmett!"_

Rodé los ojos. Si había alguien más aniñado que Jasper, ese era Emmett.

Me carcajee, mientras oía todos esos mensajes. Tenía una buena suerte de tener estos amigos.

Comencé a deleitarme con mis panquecillos de vainilla con chocolate, cuando tocaron el timbre.

—¡Rose! ¡No pensaba que vendrías tan temprano! – Dije mientras abría la puerta.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta, me lleve una sorpresa. Ahí no estaba ni Rose, Jasper o Emmett.

Un hombre pálido, de cabellera en rizos negros, casi como el azabache. Sus ojos eran un azul eléctrico y poderoso, se veía fuerte y fornido, y muy alto.

Literalmente, me quede con la boca abierta.

—V—veo que no eres Rose.— Dije con sorpresa.

—¿Eres Isabella Swan?.— Preguntó.

—Sí.— Asentí. —¿Quién eres tú?

—Lo lamento tanto.— ¿Cómo que lo lamentaba? ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Nunca lo había visto!

El pareció ver mi confusión.

—Sí, soy el hombre que contrataste. Soy desconocido.—

…¿Desconocido?

—Escucha. Sé que ayer no vine, pero tuve una urgencia que resolver primero. Mi hermana, Jane, se enfermó y…—

Yo deje de escuchar. Solo podía oir un zumbido. Estaba en total Shock.

¿Cómo que, _el_ era desconocido?

Debe de ser un error, es lo más seguro. Carajo,_ Tiene_ que ser un error.

Deje al hombre hablando solo en la puerta, e inmediatamente me encontré marcando _ese _número, con suma rapidez.

—"Fantasías hechas realidad" "Nuestro segundo nombre es discreción" atiende Victoria. ¿En qué le pudo ayudar?.—Dijo una voz femenina.

—Disculpa, soy Isabella, c—creo que a habido un error en lo que se refiere a mi compra.— Carajo, hasta parece que estoy hablando de unos zapatos en vez de un hombre.

—¿Oh, es usted, Señorita Brandon?—Brandon, había tenido que usar un apellido falso, para guardar aun más mi discreción.

—Sí, soy yo.—Afirme.

—Bueno, Lamentamos mucho por lo ayer. Alec, el hombre elegido, tuvo unos asuntos familiares y lo sentimos mucho. Pero, con gusto se lo podemos remplazar a otro día, e incluso, si lo prefiere, podemos regresarle su dinero.—

—P—pero, ayer vino alguien… y yo… — Empecé a tartamudear.

Mi cerebro no podía racionarlo, aquella información…

—¿Uh? Pero, Señorita Brandon, aquello no pudo ser posible. Ayer, Jane, nuestra recepcionista estuvo enferma y por ese fallo, lamentablemente, toda nuestras citas fueron canceladas y ningún chico salió.—

—¡N—no, no, no! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Tuvo que haber un error!.—Dije atropelladamente.

Si era como decía aquella mujer… Entonces, yo…

—Lo siento Señorita, pero no hay ningún error.—

Y mi mente colapso en ese momento.

—G—gracias.— Dije automáticamente; Colgué el teléfono abruptamente.

¡Dios mío! ¿Esto significa que lo de ayer fue un sueño? ¿Qué lo de ayer nunca sucedió? ¿Fue todo parte de mi imaginación? ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?

Fui hacia mi cuarto.

Con rapidez y fuerza, deshice la colcha que estaba, para dar paso a las sabanas.

No, no pudo haber sido un sueño. Ahí estaba la prueba.

Ahí estaba la sangre, la sangre que demostraba que ya había sido desflorada.

¡Oh, Dios Mío!, ¿Quién era en realidad Desconocido? ¡¿Con quién me había acostado?!

El sonido de unos gritos me despertó de mi ensoñación. Inmediatamente fui a la sala.

—¡Bella!.— Grito Rosalie, mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

Intente dar una sonrisa. —¿Hey, que te pasa, Bella?—

Entonces, lo note. En la esquina de la barra de la cocina, allí reposaba un papel.

Automáticamente, me deshice del abrazo de Rosalie.

—¿Bella?.— Oí su voz de lejos.

Con cuidado, tome el papel en mis manos, y lo desdoble.

" _Fue una noche realmente fantástica. Tú eres fantástica. _

_Lamentablemente, me he tenido que ir temprano. Pero estoy muy seguro, que nos veremos luego._

_E.C "_

¿Quién es E.C?...

—¡Bella!¡Bella! ¡Sera mejor, que veas tu regalo!— Dijo a mi lado, Rosalie, inconsciente de los problemas que ahora tenia que solucionar.

¿Quién era E.C?¿Que quería de mi?, de se trataba eso de "Nos veremos luego", ¿Era eso, acaso, una promesa?

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, primero que nada, lamento tanto que haya tardado tanto en esta historia, y más aun en que este fuera un capitulo corto. Pero, bueno, aquí lo tienen, como ya había mencionado, me prometí ser más comprometida con mis historias, así que deben saber que **ninguna **historia será abandonada.

Por otro lado, estoy super feliz. Pue eh sido nominada en los "The Silver Cup Twilight Awards", en las categorías de **• Mejor Mini—fic** y **• Momento WTF?!,** Con las historias: **•¡Mi compañero de cuarto es un pervertido! y •¡Solo Tócalos!,** también en la categoría de **"•Autora 'La trama no es mía'(Traductora)"**, así que agradecería muchos sus votos, si ustedes me creen merecedoras de estos. Por lo que, pueden votarme en esta página**: http: // www. thesilvercuptwilightawards. blogspot. Com** (sin espacios), la votación comienza hoy y dura tres días.

Millones gracias, mis amadas lectoras:

—_Meriba;)_


End file.
